When A Goddess Intervenes
by VinoAmore
Summary: Antonin Dolohov's life takes a turn with a little unexpected divine intervention. Written for Sing Me a Rare Fest


This was written for Fairest of the Rare Sing Me a Rare fest. the song prompt was Dream a Little Dream of Me by Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong. I am proud to say this story won the categories for Best Fluff, Best Romance and Best Alternate Universe.

A/N to all the followers of DI please know I am working on chapter 7 but I took a short break to write this. I hope this makes up for the wait on that update. Due to the inspiration of the song, this is a complete romantic and fluffy story. Every ship needs one so here it is. I sincerely hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And as always I appreciate anyone taking the time to give my stories a chance. If ever you feel inclined to leave a review, I always love to hear from you.

As always I have to thank my beautiful friend and alpha Violet Behaviour for her help. I appreciate you more than words can express.

Disclaimer: HP is not mine and I am not making any profit from this.

_xxxxx_

_Diagon Alley bustled with excitement as people of all ages strolled casually through the streets. The night sky above created the most perfect of backdrops, illuminating the canopy of enchanted lights overhead, reflecting their shimmering glow across the cobblestone street. The soft spring breeze danced through the crowd, leaving behind a hint of new beginnings in its trail._

_Antonin breathed in the fresh air, filling his senses as he took in the excitement of the atmosphere. He managed to make his way through the large number of people, stopping briefly at one of the small booths to admire its display of magical art, regarding the witch who danced with a paintbrush to create the newest item to sell. He smirked as she met his eyes with a wink before dipping his head in farewell, exploring Diagon Alley's festivities further. Moving along, he passed many more booths displaying various items to be expected in a magical city street, but was enthralled by them all the same. Booths with glittering jewelry, stalls of vibrant capes and clothes, bottled potions and cauldrons of all sizes, aged and new books alike, as well as games for young and old, food and drinks. His smile faltered slightly, however, when his feet carried him past booths offering tea leaf readings, groaning at the long lines of young hopefuls and fantasizing fools forming about them. He believed Divination to be a load of nonsense._

_Consumed by his own thoughts, Antonin didn't notice the person in his direct path, and collided with a head of curls as her ale spilled all over the both of them._

_"__Chto, chert voz'mi, ty delayesh! Smotret' kuda ty idesh!"_

_"__Oh! Pardon me, I am terribly sorry! How clumsy of me." Antonin's eyes widened at the familiarity of the feminine voice, the two standing in a lingered silence. Antonin could feel the breeze against the now ale soaked fabrics of his robes. _

_"__Hermione, forgive me. I did not see it was you." Antonin mindlessly retrieved his wand from its holster._

_He witnessed a blush flood her cheeks when his magic washed over her, drying and cleaning them free from the spilled liquid._

_"__It was entirely my fault. I was just admiring the ambiance and not paying proper attention."_

_"__No harm done. It's lovely to see you again." Antonin replaced his wand and ran a hand through his thick dark hair._

_"__It's certainly been a while."_

_Before he could respond, a pretty blond woman carrying a basket of spring flowers approached them. "Would you care to buy your lovely witch a spring bouquet? They're enchanted to last till next spring. A perfect gift for a blossoming couple."_

_Antonin smirked knowingly as he looked at Hermione and gestured playfully to the basket. "Would you like one, darling?"_

_Pushing stray curls behind her ear, she stepped toward the basket, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips as she chose a small bundle of fresh pink peonies and white freesia._

_Antonin handed the floral witch her payment when he felt the strangest sensation. The woman's fingers brushed his hand, a rush of magic ran up his arm, coursing over his shoulders and right through to his chest. The witch's sparkling lavender eyes met his gaze and she smiled kindly. "The fates are granting you your heart's desire, Antonin Dolohov. Open your hand."_

_As if hypnotized, he responded without hesitation, opening his palm to reveal a glistening silver coin. Upon closer inspection, a fountain with a woman kneeling over it was craftly etched into its metal side. His brow furrowed, flicking his gaze back to the woman's once more. "I don't understand."_

_"__Your love is destined and the goddess has seen fit to make sure the other half of your heart knows it. In three days time, when the stars fade and sunbeams find you, seek out the goddess; there you will find her."_

_Remembering where he was, he tore his eyes away from the woman's lavender gaze, revealing a now deserted Diagon Alley. The street turned to shadows as an illuminating light blinded his vision. The calming song of morning birds brought him out of his deep sleep - and his dream._

_xxxxx_

Antonin groggily opened his eyes, cursing at the realization of his window being left open the night before as the morning sun invaded the space, pouring bright sunshine into the room.

Groaning, he murmured a spell to close and darken the window before rolling over on his side. Eyes closed, he attempted to fall back asleep, but quickly realized how futile it was when a pair of little feet came bursting through his bedroom door, leaping up on the bed and jumping on top of him.

"Dyadya! Dyadya! Wake up! It's morning."

"Oof! There won't be anything left of your old Dyadya if you keep using me as a personal trampoline, malen'kiy."

A loud clap came from the door as a tall, slender woman with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes came running in after her son. "Ilya, get off. What did I tell you about waking up Dyadya? Moye ditya, you are forever trying my patience." Her thick Russian accent emphasized her frustration.

"But he promised he would help set up the trains, mama! He can do all kinds of magic I don't know yet." Ilya protested, still sitting on his uncle's stomach.

"Then he will do as he promised, but you need to be patient."

Furrowing his brows and crossing his arms Ilya pouted. "Being patient is for grown ups."

Antonin couldn't contain his laughter at the scene before him as he lifted his five-year-old nephew off his stomach and placed him on the floor next to the bed. Swinging his legs over the edge, he stood and tousled his nephew's dark locks.

His sister huffed at his laughter. "Ty nichem ne pomozhesh. It doesn't help for you to laugh at his antics, Antonin. You'll only encourage him."

"I can't help what I find amusing, Alina." Walking to his sister, he placed a quick kiss to her forehead. "You're a good mama, ours would be proud." At his sentiment her features softened and she gave him a small smile before directing her attention back to her son. "Go clean up for breakfast. We'll be down in a little bit."

"But the trains!"

Antonin towered over the boy, his arms were crossed and his brows were raised almost to his forehead. "Listen to your mama, or we won't build the trains today."

Ilya immediately ran out the door and into his room.

Turning, he saw Alina's eyes well up with unshed tears. "He looks up to you."

"I love my nephew like a son. I know you miss him, but it's been four years since you lost your husband. Why don't you go out with friends? I'll watch Ilya. Meet someone, enjoy life."

Alina snorted. "You should take your own advice. Since you left your position as an unspeakable after the war, all you do is read, work on that cottage of yours, and act as a father to Ilya. You never attempt to meet anyone. You can still be a father to your own children, Antonin."

"I gave up on that dream long ago, Alina." He paused, smiling to himself with a laugh upon his lips. "You're just like mama. She was always on my case about finding a good witch. Don't worry yourself over me, I'll be fine." Antonin turned to gather his things when she grabbed him by the wrist.

"Don't give up on yourself, Antonin. You're worth so much more. I pray the fates bring you someone who will see your true heart."

Before he could respond, Ilya came rushing back through the door. "You're still in your night clothes?" Dramatically throwing his arms in the air, "Dyadya, you're going to make me be patient all day before we build trains."

The siblings couldn't contain their amusement as they shared a laugh at the petulant child. Alina shook her head, leading the boy out of the room as Antonin began preparing for the day. His sister's wishes stayed with him, combining with the woman's from his dream. "The fates are granting you your heart's desire."

He wondered whether or not he knew what his heart's desire was. That was when another scene from his dream flashed through his mind. The way Hermione's cheeks blushed the moment his magic touched her skin. He suspected his heart's desire could actually be closer than he realized.

_xxxxx_

_Hermione found herself alone in Sloane Square, not a single soul in sight as her heels echoed off the pavement. The stars shined brightly above as the night breeze whispered its soft love song through the trees. She came to a fountain in the middle of the square, stopping to admire the details of the bronze goddess kneeling with her conch shell in the center. The rushing waters splashed and danced beneath her as it pooled at the base of her pedestal. Making herself comfortable on the ledge of the Venus Fountain, Hermione lightly ran her hand through the water, mindlessly counting the coins against the blue ceramic floor, each one representing a different muggle wish._

_Smiling to herself amusedly, she reminisced about all the wishes she made as a little girl to the very bronze goddess before her; a life so long ago it seemed like a dream. Before she discovered she was a witch and long before she was jaded by a war she never expected to be a part of, she had hopes, dreams, and aspirations. Everything changed the moment she stepped foot in Diagon Alley those years ago and she wouldn't have had it any other way._

_The sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts and caused her head to jerk towards the direction of the steady beats on the street. A silhouette walked toward her, but she felt no sense of alarm. She stood as the figure grew closer, becoming evident in their identity. His wavy dark hair and mahogany eyes were unmistakable. She found herself smiling at Antonin Dolohov._

_Approaching the fountain, Antonin stopped when he came to where she was. He locked eyes with her as the right side of his mouth curved into a half smile, taking her left hand in his. His eyes moved overhead to gaze up at the sparkling night sky before lowering his gaze to her once more._

_"__Tonight is the first night. The stars are fading, but this moment will linger on with us until we meet again."_

_Stepping close to her, his arm encircled her waist as he pulled her flush against him. He dipped his head so his lips hovered mere centimeters over hers. Her breath hitched, warmth consuming her entire body, and a sense of belonging consumed her; a contentment - as if she had found home - washed over her._

_"__How I crave your kiss, but now is not the right time. When the stars fade and sunbeams find you on the third day, I'll be here waiting."_

_"__Why would I come?"_

_"__Because you're the other half of my heart. Make me a promise you'll dream of me until we meet again."_

_"__How can I make such a promise? I have no control over my dreams."_

_He laughed at her reasoning. "You argue reason and logic even in your dreams?" Moving his lips over her ear he whispered, "Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, Hermione."_

_"__Hermione?"_

_Before she could respond, everything faded away and a rocking sensation brought her out of her sleep._

_xxxxx_

"Hermione, wake up! We're supposed to meet the committee to finalize things for the street fair." Millicent Bulstrode shook her shoulder. She had flicked her wand to open the shades, flooding the room with bright rays of morning sun.

Finally blinking, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stretching as she slowly began sitting up in bed. When she made eye contact with her friend, however, she flopped back down on her pillow, covering her eyes with her arm.

Millicent shrugged, breathing a laugh as she attempted to drag her friend out of bed. After a quick pointless struggle, she spotted a file on the nightstand, dropping Hermione's arm to scoop the papers in her grip. "What's this?"

Hermione's eyes flew open, stumbling in her sheets and grabbed the file from Millicent's hands, but not before she had a good look at its contents. "Are you still on this? The war has been over for four years, Hermione. Why are you reading a file on Antonin Dolohov? Again?"

"Because I can't get over what I've learned! When he was first released, I was livid! But then I started reading about him after Kingsley explained things, then I spoke with Antonin, and now…"

"Now you're obsessed."

Huffing at her friend, Hermione threw the file down on the bed and walked into the ensuite bathroom, and started brushing her teeth.

"I'm not obsessed." She argued with a mouth full of foaming toothpaste.

Millicent raised a single eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms. "I beg to differ. You've never been one to wait to the last minute on anything, let alone something as important to you as the fair. Yet, here we are, down to the wire. This behaviour isn't like you at all."

Rinsing and wiping her mouth, Hermione rushed past Millicent, grabbing the file off the bed and held it up as she spun back to face her. "Do you want to know why I'm concerned with this? Because this man sacrificed so much of himself as an undercover unspeakable. He was left by his own people in Azkaban for twelve years because they 'couldn't afford to blow a cover.' That was their reasoning when they were confronted; pathetic excuse if you ask me. Many people on the street glare at him with disdain. No one has ever thanked him or even recognized his many sacrifices. Did you know he missed his own mother's funeral while he was locked away?"

Narrowing her eyes at Hermione, Millicent stepped forward, her arms crossed. "So you're only looking for him to get recognition? I don't buy it. Why do you care about him so much?"

Replacing the file Hermione made her way to the closet and pulled out a spring jumper and a skirt, she talked while she walked back into the bathroom to change.

"I don't care about him, Milli. I just think for all the praise Snape received after the war for his undercover work, Antonin should receive the same. He sacrificed so much more in my opinion." She walked out of the bathroom and casually slipped on her heels. "Not to mention the fact he maintained his cover while the ministry was taken over by Voldemort! How the hell did he manage that? The man's a damn hero and no one knows."

"We don't have time to argue about this right now. We're going to be late if we don't hurry and we can't afford it, but this conversation isn't over. We're getting to the bottom of this obsession whether you want to or not. But our day is going to be consumed with this street fair. It's in three days."

"There's no obsession to get to the bottom of and I'm already on it." Pausing to retrieve a different folder from her nightstand they both walked to her floo. "I have a list of artists, jewelry designers, and boutique owners who are paid and ready to set up. Did you get the list of paid entertainment and food and beverage vendors? We need to finalize the map and get these businesses their booth locations before the morning is over."

"I've got it all right here." Millicent patted the messenger bag she had draped over her shoulder. "We can work on this after the meeting. Apparently, there's an ongoing feud between the palm reader, the tarot card reader, the crystal gazer, and the dream interpreter and they all insist on being placed far away from each other."

"All of them? There's always something." Rolling her eyes, Hermione grabbed the floo powder and threw it into the fireplace followed by Millicent.

_xxxxx_

Walking out of the toy store in Diagon Alley, Alina chased after Ilya as Antonin followed. His smile strained when a wizard spotted him and hurried across the street to walk on the opposite side of the road.

Approaching his sister, who had witnessed what happened, gave the wizard a look of disgust. "I don't know why you won't just tell people the truth. I'm tired of seeing you being treated like a threat or an outcast."

Giving her a stiff smile, he held open the door to the bookshop for her.

"Dyadya, are you buying more books? Don't we have enough? We should go back and finish building the train station we started. We have a new engine and everything." Ilya announced holding up the new toy his uncle had just bought for him.

"One can never have enough books. Now, go with mama. I won't be long." IIya led his mother in the direction of the children's books and Antonin cringed as he made his way to the Divination section, to look for a book on dreams. After skimming the contents of several books, nothing appeared to display what he was searching for - not that he was entirely certain he even knew what he was looking for. He sighed in frustration and rejoined his sister's side, annoyed with the time he wasted.

"We should take Ilya to this. It looks like it will be fun." Alina handed him a colorful flyer displaying images of a street fair.

"It does look like it would be fun." His brows furrowed as he read the flyer further. Diagon Alley never had a street fair before, and memories of his dream flooded back to him. He found it odd he would dream so vividly of something that had not yet come to pass. It was far too distinctive to be a coincidence.

"I've seen that look on you. What's going on?"

"It's nothing to worry yourself over." Leaning in and lowering his voice, not wanting his nephew to hear, he changed the subject. "Is it alright with you if we take Ilya for an ice cream?"

She smiled in response, and they all walked out of the bookshop together with an excited five-year-old.

_xxxxx_

Attaching the last message to the leg of a Ministry owl, Hermione turned to the young wizard working the owlery. "It's vital these messages are delivered to each recipient before the hour is up."

"Of course. Have a good day, Ms Granger."

Hermione and Millicent exited the owley in comfortable silence through the atrium. After only a few steps, Millicent turned to her excitedly. "I don't know about you, but this day has me famished. Want to stop at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner?"

"Sure, sounds great actually."

They had arrived before the dinner rush, sitting and ordering a round of drinks while they waited for their food. Hermione ran through the events of the day with Millicent, both chatting casually.

"I'm glad to have the street fair business behind us. All we need to do now is be around to guarantee things run smoothly" Bringing her glass of ale to her lips, Hermione took a sip, "I'm really looking forward to -"

Hermione's eyes widened and her gaze went straight to the door. Turning her head, Millicent followed her friend's gaze to see Antonin Dolohov walk in with a tall, attractive brunette and a young boy of five or six, his features favoring Antonin's. The friends watched them as the woman and child vanished through the floo, and Antonin's eyes flick to meet Hermione's gaze. They could have sworn he nodded in her direction as the corner of his right lip curled into a grin.

Hermione gave him a smile in return before he disappeared behind the green flames. She picked up her ale and took a big drink as the question flew out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Do you know who that woman was with him?"

Arching an eyebrow at Hermione, Millicent sat back in her chair. "Alright, I'm just going to come out with this because you've been acting strange all day. Is something going on between the two of you? Because I've never seen you behave this way before."

"Nothing is going on between us, especially if he has a witch already. And one so beautiful."

"He doesn't have a witch. That's his sister and nephew." Smirking, she picked up her ale. "For someone so well versed in his Ministry file, I'd think you would have already known that."

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Milli. It's not what you think."

"And what do I think exactly?"

"You think my feelings for him go beyond that of admiration."

"From the way he looked at you just now, I'd say there's a good chance your feelings are reciprocated."

"Do you really think so?" Hermione regretted the excitement in her tone once she witnessed Millicent's expression.

"Yes I do. So what's stopping you from going after what you want? What are you so afraid of?"

"I honestly don't know."

The rest of their meal passed in silence, but Hermione knew Millicent didn't mind. One of the many qualities she loved about her friend was the ability to be a strong silent comfort. Somehow just having Millicent around at a time when things were uncertain, was enough.

_xxxxx_

_Hermione once again found herself in Sloane Square, standing before the Venus fountain. Unlike before, the sun wasn't overhead, shining its midday glow above the street bustling with people. Engines hummed from cars going by and birds sang their songs into the grey London skies. The winter air chilled to the bone as the mist settled low and danced its ghostly ballet through the square._

_Suddenly everything around her seemed to freeze in time and a soft breeze drifted through the rainy mists. Hearing the sound of a young child's voice, Hermione walked around the fountain to find the little girl, when she came to a scene she vaguely recalled. A buck-tooth, bushy haired, nine-year-old Hermione Granger approached the fountain with a coin in her hand._

_"__Hello, goddess. How are you this afternoon? It's really cold here in London today, so I can't stay long. My mum's over there." Young Hermione pointed to a woman sitting on the bench. "She told me she would give me a minute to talk to you. I know I'm always making silly wishes for a bicycle or books, but today I really don't know what to wish for. You see, something happened again at school. That's why I'm here instead of there, I was sent home because of it. I honestly don't know what happened, all I know is the girls who were teasing me suddenly got sick and now have green hair but I didn't do anything to them and I truly hope they're alright." Pausing she looked down, flipping the coin from one gloved hand to the other and back. "I know I'm different and I don't know why. But I'm also sad because I'm always alone. I know I have my mum and dad, but they're grown ups and they don't always understand what it's like to be nine. It's not as easy as people like to think. But I guess today I just wish I was normal, happy and not alone. There has to be someone out there who will accept me for me. I'm not bad, I'm rather nice once you get to know me. But I just want someone so I'm not so alone. If you could find a way to grant me this wish, I would be eternally grateful to you."_

_"__Hermione dear, we have to get back to the office. Dad's waiting on us."_

_"__Ok, mum. Just a second." Turning back, she finished her speech. "Well, I have to be going now. I have to do my homework at my parents' office. I don't want to get behind. But thanks for listening, goddess." Young Hermione kissed the coin, tossed it into the fountain and immediately turned to run back to her mother._

_What young Hermione didn't see was the magic that glittered and swirled in the water the second her coin hit the surface. At that moment the mist began to recede and the clouds started to move revealing bright rays of sunshine glistening off the cascading water._

_The sound of footsteps made Hermione look up to see Antonin standing where a young Hermione stood only moments before. She smiled at him, but he didn't see her. She cocked her head to the side in observation, watching as he searched the area around him, almost as if he were looking for something or someone. He had taken a deep breath and settled on a nearby bench, resting his elbows on his knees._

_She couldn't quite explain her hesitancy to approach him, but she didn't have time to contemplate it long. An unfamiliar female voice called out to her, turning her from the scene. "Hello, Hermione Granger. It's so lovely to see you again. How I've missed you, my old friend." A pretty woman with blond hair, lavender eyes and a brilliant smile approached Hermione. The fabrics of her long flowing spring dress adorned with flowers tickled her chin as she enveloped her in a familiar and kind embrace that she reciprocated out of kindness, but she couldn't quite recall ever meeting the woman before._

_"__I'm sorry, but have we met before?"_

_Laughing, the woman gestured to the fountain and gave Hermione a wink. "You don't recognize me without the bronze or the conch shell do you?"_

_Hermione's eyes went wide with wonder. "You're the goddess?" Turning her head back to the fountain to look at the kneeling statue and shaking her head, "This can't be. There has to be some logical explanation. This is my subconscious bringing to the surface a repressed childhood memory because I was upset when I went to sleep. That's what this is." Turning back to the goddess, "No offense, of course, but you cannot be real."_

_Smiling kindly the goddess nodded, an aura-like glow about her face. "But I am very much real, I can assure you. We're here today because of the wish you made all those years ago."_

_"__But people make wishes in this fountain all of the time, no doubt hundreds per day. Do you mean to say you do this with everyone?"_

_"__No, we help everyone we can, but what made me take notice of your wish was how you made it with such a genuine heart. There's a difference when people, magical or not, make wishes for selfish gain or of a vulnerable sincerity that can only come from a pure and honest place. These are the wishes we take notice of."_

_"__So you brought me to Harry, Ron, Milli and all my other friends I have now because of my magical world. What a lovely thought. Thank you for contributing to such a wish. That was incredibly generous of you to have remembered a child's heart."_

_The goddess laughed at the otherwise stoic response, Hermione couldn't help but notice how even her laughter sounded like the heavenly thrums of a harp. She quickly pushed aside the thought when the goddess spoke again._

_"__I'm known as the goddess of love, Hermione, and while yes, your friends are a blessing and their love for you is genuine, it's not enough to be completely fulfilled. So I searched the hearts of many for someone who would compliment your mind and challenge it, someone who would understand your logic and reason and encourage your success. Someone who would cherish and protect your heart the way it deserves to be. And, someone whose magic was compatible in power with your own. While you are not obligated to choose anyone should you not want to, you should always have the choice. But I promise you this, should you decide to give him a chance, he will be all those things for you and so much more. You're the other half of each other's soul."_

_"__What if I don't believe in such frivolous things?"_

_"__As I said, this is entirely your choice, Hermione. But this is also your wish. Your heart hasn't changed much since you were that heartbroken nine-year-old girl. So I encourage you to reconsider what you're willing to open your heart to believing."_

_"__Why all of this for someone I already know?"_

_"__How long would it have taken for either of you to take the first step? A little encouragement in the right direction never hurt anyone." Her smile widened, and she directed her kind gaze to Antonin. "He's waiting for you. Will you choose to go to him?"_

_The surroundings began to fade as the goddess hugged Hermione for the last time. "I'm sorry to say our time is up, the stars are fading. Remember, when the stars fade and sunbeams find you on the third day."_

_Before anything else could be said, the goddess, along with everything else, faded into the sun._

_xxxxx_

Antonin ran a hand through his hair and poured another firewhiskey. He had made himself comfortable by the fire when Alina peeked her head around the door with a soft knock. Waving her in, she took the seat opposite him.

They sat in comfortable silence for a short time before Alina spoke up.

"Are you going to tell me what's been going on with you? You seem to be burdened with something the last few days and now you're awake in the middle of the night?"

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself over."

Pursing her lips, she clenched her fist, unable to contain herself. "Chert tebya poderi, Antonin, I hate when you say that to me! You're my brother, the only family I have left next to Ilya. I do worry about you. Please stop treating me like I shouldn't care about your wellbeing."

"I'm sorry, Alina. I never intended to make you feel that way. I guess I have had something weighing on my mind." Antonin shifted his gaze to the glass in his hand, the contents shifting in a circular motion.

"Does it have anything to do with Hermione Granger?" Alina chuckled at the look of surprise that formed across her brother's face, his firewhiskey almost slipping from his grasp. "Yes, Antonin, I have been paying attention. Don't think I missed the way she looked at you tonight."

Bringing the glass to his lips he shook his head before taking a sip. "I've been having these dreams as of late."

"Dreams? What dreams? You never mentioned this to me. How recent exactly are these dreams coming to you?" She huffed in growing irritation.

"The past couple of nights. The most recent dream being tonight. It's why I'm awake now." Antonin set down his glass, turning to his sister to give his full attention to her, and let out a sigh. "I didn't say anything because we don't share the same views on divination. I didn't want you blowing things out of proportion."

Leaning forward, Alina laced her fingers together clearly intrigued as she raised an eyebrow. "Tell me about these dreams."

"In tonight's dream we," Snorting, Antonin looked at her sheepishly and ran a hand down his face. He lowered his voice as if it would help make it sound less triteful. "We danced together to some muggle song under the stars. It was absurd."

Alina's lips slowly curled into a wide, tight grin, her eyes watering as she began to chuckle silently. Antonin sat back in his chair, awaiting the inevitable. Alina then released a boisterous laugh, filling the small study. "Oh now that is hilarious! You? Dancing all sappy? I can't imagine!" She wiped a tear from her eye, straightening her posture.

He protested, puffing his chest indignantly at her reaction. "I can be romantic. It just has to be the right person."

Alina leaned back, relaxing her shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile. "I have no doubt, Antonin. Tell me, romantic moments aside, what is the overall message in these dreams."

Furrowing his brows, he contemplated her question."That's the confusing part. The first dream was different from the other two."

"How so?" Antonin chose to ignore the undertone of fascination in his sister's words. Finally, he released a breath, scratching his beard lightly with his thumb and index finger.

"This is going to sound crazy but, you know the fair we're going to tomorrow? I've already been there."

Alina's eyes grew wide and a huge smile spread across her face. "You were taken to the future? What happened in these other dreams?"

"In the first dream, a witch with lavender eyes was selling flowers, I bought a bouquet for Hermione. When she gave me the change I felt magic run through me and the coin she gave me was unique." Digging in his pocket he held up a glistening silver coin with an image of a woman kneeling over a fountain.

Alina's hand flew to her mouth as she eyed the coin in his hand. "Antonin, this is unlike anything I've ever known. May I?" She reached for the coin and he placed it in her hand. She reverently examined the currency's smooth surface, running her fingers over the etched edges of the woman. "How is this possible?"

"The fountain is real. It's in a place called Sloane Square in muggle London. I know because I've been there twice in my other dreams with Hermione."

"This fountain must hold powerful significance."

"Yes, it does to Hermione. I learned quite a lot about it through my dreams. It's called the Venus Fountain."

Alina lit up with excitement, slapping the coin back into Antonin's hand. She rushed toward the overstuffed bookshelves, skimming the many rows of books and tomes until she came across the one her mind was searching for. She blew the small layer of dust that settled on the cover, shuffling quickly through the pages and squealed unexpectedly, causing Antonin to jolt in his seat. He had never seen his sister act so enthusiastically before, and he watched her scurry back to her seat, the book held open against her chest.

"Did you say the woman who gifted you the coin had lavender eyes?"

Antonin eyed her questionly, nodding his head in response. Alina drew her lower lip between her teeth and shoved out the book into Antonin's line of sight. "Antonin, you have been visited by a goddess! The goddess of love, who of course, is given many names depending on the culture. As you know, Venus is one of them. Lavender eyes is among one of her physical attributes. And it's like you said, this fountain is significant. Muggles wish in fountains all the time. I've witnessed it. They take coins, throw them in, and make wishes."

Antonin slid his eyes up from the book to meet her gaze. "Hermione made many wishes in this fountain when she was a young girl."

Gasping and bringing her hand up to her heart, he could see his sister's brain hard at work, as if she started to piece everything together. "Antonin! Do you see what the fates have done? You are now tied to a significant part of her past, and she's now tied to your future. You're soulmates, Antonin, you need to go to her!"

"I don't know. I don't believe in all this stuff." He waved his hand over the book. "What if I go and she doesn't show up? I don't appreciate being made to look like a fool."

"Antonin, if you're having these dreams, she must be too! Hermione is dreaming of you. You will not look like a fool. She cares for you and you probably both have similar fears in facing your true feelings."

Grunting, he finished his firewhisky, and began to stand, causing Alina to pull the book back to her chest. "I'm going to bed. I'll think about it in the morning." With one final nod in his sister's direction, he headed for the door. He could hear a grumbled mutter behind him.

"Stubborn old wizard."

"I am not old."

_xxxxx_

Diagon Alley bustled with excitement as people of all ages strolled casually through the streets. A variety of booths were set up displaying various items to be expected in a magical city street, but people were enthralled by them all the same. Booths with glittering jewelry, stalls of vibrant capes and clothes, bottled potions and cauldrons of all sizes, aged and new books alike, as well as games for young and old, food and drinks of all kinds.

Hermione and Millicent stood back and observed the view with a sense of satisfying accomplishment.

"I'm so proud of you, darling. This is incredible." Theo Nott gushed as he snaked an arm around his wife's waist, his blue eyes shining pridefully as he locked his gaze with Millicent's. The two of them nuzzled their noses, causing Millicent to blush under her husband's attention.

Clearing her throat, Hermione smirked at her friends, piping in and pulling them both back into the now. "I might have had a part to play in all of this as well, Theo."

Theo shifted his gaze and released a laugh "Of course. I'm proud of you too, Hermione."

As the three of them chatted, a familiar woman approached. Hermione recognized her from the Leaky Cauldron as Antonin's sister, grinning albeit too widely. "I thought you might like to know, he's waiting for you."

A smile spread across her face and she felt her heart skip a beat. "He's there? Right now?"

Alina nodded, her smile somehow growing all the wider. Biting her lip, Hermione turned to her friends "Milli, I'm sorry to leave you with all of this."

"Are you kidding? Don't be sorry. Just go! Theo can help me if something goes wrong."

"Wait. What? I don't know the first thing about fairs. I was on my way to meet Astoria and her Creevey guy over at the breakfast tent." He pointed aimlessly behind him.

"You'll be fine, Theo. I didn't exactly give you a choice anyway."

Hermione was laughing as her feet matched the racing beat of her heart and turned down a side alley to apparate to muggle London.

_xxxxx_

Antonin walked through Sloane Square as the late morning sun shined down, glistening like diamonds off the cascading water of the fountain. He peered around the square for Hermione, his heart sinking slightly when he saw she wasn't there. Feeling foolish, he took a seat at a nearby bench, resting his elbows on his knees, and pulled the coin from his pocket. Bringing his bottom lip between his teeth, he flipped the coin through his fingers, hoping he wasn't making a further fool of himself. Lifting his head, his eyes scanned the vicinity when he heard his name. His heart swelled when a familiar voice called out behind him. He stood abruptly, spinning around to find Hermione.

"Antonin!" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed over to him, practically leaping into his arms. She snaked her arms around his neck. "So, it was all real? You're really here?"

Holding her tight against him, he closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. He reluctantly pulled back from the embrace, but held her close, gently brushing away a few stray curls from her face as his eyes studied her features. "You're really in my arms. It's not a dream."

"No more dreams, please. I don't know what your dreams were like, but I was here with you last night. We danced to my parents' wedding song right here in this spot."

"I remember, I was here." His face fell, thinking back to his sister's reaction the night before. His gaze met hers. "You don't expect me to actually do that, do you?"

Laughing she shook her head. "No, but I would like to do something else." Bringing her hands to either side of his face, she drew his lips to meet hers and wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him closer to her again. The feeling of his strong arms tightening around her waist as his lips moved against hers was like a warmth she never knew was possible. A sense of belonging consumed her and a contentment - as if she had found home - washed over her.

Hesitantly breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Is it safe to say you're mine now?"

She smiled under blushing cheeks, nodding slightly. "Yes, I've been yours for some time."

"As I am yours." He inclined his head, peering fondly down at her. "I do have a question though. What song was it we danced to? I don't recall hearing it before, but you said it was your parents' wedding song, so must be important to you."

"It's an old song by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong called _Dream a Little Dream Of Me."_

He breathed a laugh, leaning in to brush his lips against the soft skin of her forehead once more. "Seems fitting enough. I'll have to remember that one. Shall we rejoin the festivities together?"

"Absolutely! But, I need to do one thing before we go." Hermione retrieved a single muggle coin from her pocket. She smiled at Antonin, then stepped up to the fountain, kissing the coin as she did, and mumbled under her breath. "Until we meet again, my old friend. Thank you for everything."

Hermione closed her eyes at the sensation of Antonin pressing against her back, his arms enveloping her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder, his breath tickling her as he spoke sweetly into her ear. "So, what did you wish for?"

She grinned, meeting his gaze over her shoulder and reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair. "I have everything I wished for and more. It was more of a thank you." She spun in his arms to face him, reaching up on her toes to kiss him tenderly. She laced her fingers with his, pulling him back toward the direction of the side alley. "But we really should get back to the fair. I left Milli with a not so enthusiastic Theo."

"I have family there right now who would love to meet you. Let's go home." Sealing her knuckles in his with a quick kiss, they walked hand in hand to a side alley and apparated away together.

_xxxxx_

Back in Diagon Alley, they met with family and friends as day faded into night. The dark blue sky above created the most perfect of backdrops, illuminating the canopy of enchanted lights overhead, reflecting their shimmering glow across the cobblestone street. The soft spring breeze danced through the crowd, leaving behind a hint of new beginnings in its trail.

Antonin and Hermione taking advantage of the festivals many attractions, made their way through the large number of people, stopping briefly at one of the small booths. Antonin thought of the dream that started him down this path, admiring the display of magical art. He slid his arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her close to his side as they both watched a witch dance with her paintbrush, creating her newest item to sell. Making their way onto the street, they maneuvered through exploring the festivities further. Both lost in the ambiance of the fair, neither of them noticed the pretty blond woman with sparkling lavender eyes approach them, basket of fresh spring flowers on her arm.

"Would you care to buy your lovely witch a spring bouquet? They're enchanted to last till next spring. A perfect gift for a blossoming couple."

Antonin smirked knowingly as he looked at Hermione and brought the back of her hand up to his lips. "Would you like one, darling?"

Hermione blushed at his display of affection, smiling brightly as she watched him step up to the basket and retrieve a small bundle of fresh pink peonies and white freesia. When he handed them to Hermione, her eyes softened.

"They're beautiful. How did you know I held a soft spot for pink peonies?"

Antonin grinned as he reached into his pocket and retrieved the glistening silver coin, handing it to the woman. "Thank you, for everything."

The woman smiled fondly at the couple, bidding them both a sweet farewell as she made her leave. Before disappearing in the crowd, she flipped a shimmering silver coin into the air, the smooth sides catching the overhead lighting as it descended back down. Landing and spinning on the cobblestone street, the coin fell to its side, displaying a beautiful woman holding a conch shell over a fountain.

_xxxxx_

Translations

Chto, chert voz'mi, ty delayesh? Smotret' kuda ty idesh!" - what the hell are you doing! Watch where you're going!

malen'kiy - little one

Dyadya - Uncle

Moye ditya - my child

Ty nichem ne pomozhesh - you're not helping.

Chert tebya poderi - Damn you


End file.
